Confissões de uma garota!
by Hanni Malfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley está em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, enfrentando novas aventuras, descobrindo amores e se divertando bastante! Veja tudo do ponto de vista da Gina, estilo DG misturado com HG! Deixem reviews pleease!


**O diário de uma garota**

_Sinopse:_ "Veja tudo do ponto de vista de Gina em seu 5º ano em Hogwarts...muitas coisas estão pra acontecer... - D/G, H/G."

_Disclaimer:_ Tudoo da JK e da Warner ok? T.T Só alguns personagens que apareceram durante a trama são de minha autoria e a idéia da fic (pelo menos uma boa parte) também é minha! Se tiver alguma fic parecida...não me culpe! Hehehe P

xXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx

_Oii, Gente essa é uma das minhas primeiras fics D/G misturada com H/G que to postando..entãoo, se tiver mtu ruim falem tah? vai ser melhor.. rs!_

_Bom eu aposto q todos vão gostar, hauihahuae kkkk vo nem me preocupar ; hIAHUIAHui zuera...mas eh sério comentem! Tá, chega disso! Boa leitura!_

xXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx

Capítulo 1

**Jogos e brigas**

_Olá! Eu to me sentindo uma criancinha do 1º ano fazendo isso, mas eu simplismente não consigo parar!_

_Desde criancinha (criancinha mesmo) eu tenho esses diários encantados.. e é tão confortável saber que sempre posso desabafar aqui, faz eu me sentir bem...mas acho que vou começar a escrever sempre escondido mesmo, todo mundo começou a me zuar!_

_Rony fala que eu sou uma otária e que ainda acho que o diário fala comigo, ele que é otário por ainda não acreditar que o d'e7ar a escrever sempre escondido mesmo, todo mundo começou a me zuar!_

_Rony fala que eu sou uma otária e que ainda acho que o diário fala comigo, ele que é otário por ainda não acreditar que o diário é encantado.. ainda mostro pra ele um dia desses... mas sei q é arriscado pq ele vai arrancar de mim! Maldito!_

_Hermione é básica: "Gina, olha eu acho que vc deve fazer o que quiser, mas pra mim diário é uma coisa muito infantil mesmo!" Ok ok. Ela foi educada pelo menos._

_Harry diz que tem vontade de pegar meu diário e me incentiva a escrever aqui direto.. e diz pra contar com detalhes que quando ele ler quer saber de tudo, é quase toda a culpa dele por eu ter voltado a escrever sabe...ele ficou me atiçando lá embaixo, eu disse que não ia escrever quando subi mas já estou escrevendo, tarde demais! Eu sinceramente tenho um pouco de medo que ele pegue... será? Ah mas se eu ver eu não vou gostar! Invasão de privacidade, isso que é. Tudo bem que agora ficamos bem mais amigos nessas férias, foram muito divertidas, mas ele tá começando a achar que pode demais!_

_Luna diz que as estrelas não aparecem de dia mas estão lá! (?) Ela é realmente muito...excentrica!_

_A Chris é a única que nunca se mete...eu até deixo ela ler o que eu to escrevendo às vezes...mas isso era antes, agora ela simplismente nunca quer mais, eu acho que ela tem medo de arriscar sua popularidade se começarem a falar que ela escreve também, os meninos iriam achar uma gracinha (pra variar!) mas as meninas iam se afastar pra caramba dela, que nem fizeram comigo...se souberem que voltei a escrever elas se afastam de vez... por enquanto está tudo normal denovo, preciso esconder bem isso aqui então!_

_Mas bom, pelo menos a Chris me apóia, o resto nem precisa saber que falam! Fred e Jorge me zoam, lógico! Neville diz que também quer ler, mas ele não teria coragem, morre de medo de mim e faz tudo que eu quero, esse é o único bom dele gostar de mim! rs_

_Ok. Eu vou parar de escrever aqui! É sério, na próxima vez que eu abri isso aqui com pena na mão juro que vc pode me estrassalhar.. se seu encantamento permitir oO_

xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx

- Não acredito que fiz isso denovo - Meu diário voou longe, nossa, ficou embaixo dos livros bagunçados..pelo menos ninguém vai percebê-lo tão cedo...assim eu mesma posso acabar conseguindo esquecer de escrever também!

- Oi Gina, amiga vc vai ficar nesse quarto fazendo o que exatamente? Porque vc não tá com cara de sono...

- Ah...bem, sei lá! - fingi-me despreocupada, ah eu tava despreocupada neh! - E o que vc quer exatamente que eu faça Chris?

Christinne Jonhson é minha melhor amiga, irmã da Angelina Jonhson sabe? Ela é artilheira no time de quadribol da Grifinória.

- É que tão sentindo sua falta lá embaixo... desce vai, ainda tá cedo! Tá todo mundo na maior agitação lá embaixo, ninguém subiu ainda...tem jogo amanhã vamos animar vai!

- Tá tá bom...

Ok. Descemos. Quando vi que Harry olhava pra mim com um sorrisinho esquisito nos lábios só esperando a hora certa de vir me atasanar fiquei com uma raiva...ele tava começando a gostar de se intrometer na minha vida ou era uma simples impressão? ¬¬

_Isso Gina, vc é ótima, pensou cedo demais, devia ter saído da vista dele, sua anta! _Não me enche lado pensativo da cabeça! Sim, agora o Harry está vindo na minha direção!

- Não tava com soninho Gininha? Ou será que escrever levantou seu astral?

- Ah Harry não me enche! - Eu tava animada, não vou deixar ele me irritar sabe...eu me irrito muito fácil, muito mesmo!

- Ok. Eu paro de te encher...

- Hey, tava na hora, Merlin me ouviu!

- Espera, eu não terminei a frase

- Ai era só o que me faltava... vai impor uma condição, já sei!

- Então! Eu paro de te encher...e vc para de escrever! Combinado? É pro seu bem amoor...

- Ai amoor - Eu disse meio sarcástica mas ele sabe quando to começando a me irritar - acontece que eu não to mais escrevendo, para de ficar falando coisas que não sabe ok? E não sou mais criança Harry, para de me tratar assim também. - pronto eu não tava mais me irritando!

Bom, ele ficou com uma cara meio esquisita, mas quando o Simas apareceu eu fiquei tão...chocada, que nem vi pra onde ele foi nem ouvi o que disse. Eu e o Simas tínhamos terminado num havia muito tempo sabe...eu ainda to frágil, eu tava realmente começando a gostar de verdade dele, ele é muito legal! Mas ele pelo menos foi sincero quando terminou comigo, sim, ele estava gostando de outra!

Eu tenho certeza que ele me viu, ele até deu um sorrisinho e continuo andando, de mãos dadas com a Tyna Lecksporn, a nova namoradinha dele, ela era legal..eu já tinha falado com ela uma vez, tava no 4º ano... mas acho que não to mais achando ela tão legal pelo fato de ter roubado meu namorado! Mas tudo bem, agente se arranja né, é passageiro!

- Gina, para de secar o Simas, rs!

Eu meio que gelei (reação esquisita pra quem tá virando um pimentão de tão vermelha) e olhei pra ver quem era.

- Não estou secando ele Mione! - acho que minha voz pareceu um pouco escandalizada ao dizer isso, ela deu risada e saiu andando... pq todo mundo saía andando? Eu sempre fico boiando nessas festinhas... não quero me aproximar do Neville, vão fala que agente tá de namorico agora que ele deu pra me dar presentinhos! Ok. Fui sentar perto do Harry, ele tava sozinho mesmo. Rony tava sei lá aonde fazendo sei lá o q!

- Eu nem ouvi o que vc disse aquela hora.

- Não importa... - ele tava esquisito!

- O que foi? Vc não tá magoado né?

- Não relaxa... eu to meio nervoso, não tem como se acostumar com o jogo sabe, é sempre a mesma sensação, mas nunca o mesmo jogo, ainda mais quando é contra a sonserina! E vc sabe...pelo probleminha chamado Umbridge ano passado eu num jogo há um tempão!

- Ah é... bom, Boa Sorte! - Eu sei que a grifinória vai ganhar mesmo, com o Malfoy sendo apanhador... ele é péssimo! Qualquer um sabe né...

- Obrigado! Eu já vou me deitar... boa noite Gi - ele ficou com uma cara estranha e depois deu um beijinho no meu rosto e saiu. Resultado: pimentão denovo!

O Harry tava tão carinhoso ultimamente comigo... é tão bom isso! - Ontem foi a segunda vez na vida que Malfoy falou comigo desde que me lembro! Eu tava no 1º ano quando ele falou que eu era a "namoradinha do Potter!".. quem me dera, naquela época! Calma! Mas então...voltando ao assunto, o Harry chegou e brigo com ele... mal chegou e já tava com a mão na varinha (ele tem a mania de pegar na varinha quando vê o Malfoy, rs) e espantou o Malfoy, que passou por mim e deu uma piscadinha sexy (?) que muleque mais maluco né! Eu não sei realmente se era pra ser sexy, mas vamos combinar, o Malfoy é bonito e tem um jeito mo charmoso, dai algumas certas coisas que ele faça são sexy! Não é culpa minha, e nem vem q não tenhu segundas intenções com akele projeto de comensal!

Eu acabei indo dormir aquela hora mesmo, fiquei com uma vontade enorme de escrever no diário denovo contando o que tinha acontecido.. mas é melhor não, tenho que ser forte, pq dá pra parar sim, é só arranjar outra coisa pra fazer... se eu ainda tivesse namorado...seria algo pra me ocupar e esquecer essa bobeirinha de uma vez por todas! Mas tudo bem, não é o fim do mundo...

_O Neville tá disponível e loukinho pra te namorar_... E QUEM TE PERGUNTO? . (Desculpem, eu costumo brigar com o lado imbecil e chato da minha cabeça!)

xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx

Eu acordei cedo na manhã de sábado, dúvido que passasse das 6.. tomei um banho, me arrumei, me enchi de coisas vermelhas e douradas (nem tanto, não queria parecer muito...fanática!) e desci. Não tinha ninguém na sala comunal... até eu ouvir um ronco e perceber que alguém estava dormindo lá. Numa pontrona afastada, perto da janela, Neville estava dormindo...e, eca, babando! Ai que horror deixa eu sair daqui, se ele acordar vou ter que aguentá-lo a manhã inteira!

Já seii, vou dar um passeio pelos jardins, num deve ter ninguém ainda no salão principal pra tomar café, depois eu volto e busco a Chris! O jardins estão lindos hoje, mas o dia está péssimo, tá começando uma garoa bem fininha e o céu tá super nublado...pior que vai dificultar pra caramba pro Harry ver o pomo, eu que já fui apanhador sei bem como é! Agora sou reserva sabe, aliás o Harry voltou com permissão pra jogar, que bom né! E bem.. pra dizer a verdade, todo mundo sabe que ele vive se metendo em aventuras então é facinho ele se machucar, daí qualquer coisa acho que pelo menos uma vez no ano eu ainda jogo! Mas não estou desejando mal pra ele, longe de mim... hehehe!

Ah não, o que o Malfoy pensa que tá fazendo andando pelos jardins também?Primeiro que ele tá sempre com os capangas dele e agora não tá, coitadinho, espero que fique comportado senão vai apanhar, haha.. e Segundo que ele é um chato arrogante, e eu também estou sozinha, e tem 90 de chance dele vir me enxer, e está começando a chover mais forte! Que bom que tem uma árvore aqui perto, vo me esconder embaixo dela e fingir que não vi Malfoy.

Só que meu plano não deu certo, a chuva desabou forte e fria em cima de mim e eu saí correndo e dei de cara na lama! Eu não mereço isso! E daí, lógico que ao cair, eu dei meu grito básico e ele reparou em mim, e eu percebi que ele também tava correndo mas parou e, ai que raiva, ele tá gargalhando de mim, no meio da chuva!

Ok. Levantei e continuei correndo super hiper mega vermelha e fiquei embaixo da árvore! Poxa eu me arrumei toda e agora to toda suja e molhada! Que saco, e o Malfoy voltou a correr pra mesma árvore que eu!

- Ai era só o que me faltava! - Ô mania de pensar alto que eu tenho viu

- Que é Weasley? Vc não espera que eu fique na chuva e caia que nem vc né? E não pense que estou feliz em dividir a árvore com um Weasley nojento...mas como vc pode ver, essa é a única árvore o bastante...grande, pra proteger da chuva aqui por perto...

- E, como vc _não_ pode ver, tem um monte logo à nossa frente!

- É da Floresta _proibida_ dã, sabe o significado dessa palavra?

- Vc por acaso tem medo da floresta?

- Não, só não quero ser pego lá, correndo o risco de ser visto entrando num lugar proibido enquanto tem jogo hoje, e _eu_ vou jogar, e _minha_ casa vai ganhar da sua, pode apostar!

- Hahaha... falou **o apanhador** - eu disse sarcástica, dando ênfase às últimas palavras...mas eu tava me irritando, pois é!

- Eu sou melhor que vc Ruivinha, vc não lembra da partida do ano passado? eu peguei o pomo!

É melhor eu não responder! Que merda de chuva que num ameniza nem um pouquinho, só sei que não vou me dar ao luxo de voltar correndo pro castelo e poder cair na frente de Malfoy denovo!

- O que vc tá fazendo aqui nos jardins à essa hora? - Malfoy se recostou na árvore, de frente pra mim.

- Eu... - o que? vou dar 'explicações' pra ele? brinco - nada que te interesse Malfoy! E ah, vc pegou o pomo mas minha casa ganhou do mesmo jeito! - é eu não resisti!

- Ai Malfoy! Ui! Como sou irritadinha! - Malfoy fazendo voz fininha é realmente ridículo!

Vo nem falar nada...

- Então Weasley, já vi que vou ficar preso com vc até essa chuva diminuir um pouco!

- Ah não precisa se dar ao trabalho, eu sei que vc adora minha companhia mas pode ir indo já, vc já tá todo molhado mesmo!

- Vc que devia ir sabe...pra se limpar, tá muito feia toda coberta de lama e... - Malfoy se aproximou de mim (mas precisamente do meu pescoço) - vc tá fedendo!

Eu olhei pra ele muito irritada, é sério, ele passou dos limites, o fedido ali é ele e não eu.. tudo bem que a lama tiro todo o meu perfume, mas não tava tããooo ruim assim! Pior que eu olhei pra ele e quase dei com a cara nele pq ele não se afastou.. se recostou na árvore ali perto mesmo! Que saco, se eu for mais pra trás vou me molhar mais ainda!

Ei... peraí... é amanhã a visita pra Hogsmeade... e...

- Hoje é dia 11 de Junho?

- Sim.

- Então amanhã é dia 12!

- Sim. Dia dos namorados! Aprendeu a contar ou chutou e acertou? rsrs

- Ah cala a boca Malfoy!

- Calma, foi vc que pergunto!

- E vc não perde uma oportunidade de me zuar!

- É lógico...não sou idiota que nem vc

Ok. Aguenta Gina, aguenta.. que muleque mesquinho né... como a galera da sonserina aguenta ele, se bem que na sonserina todo mundo é assim.. ai como é que pode existir tanta gente assim? credo! Como que uns aguentam aos outros?Tá, chega disso!

- A chuva diminuiu um pouco e eu to ouvindo vozes, será que já tão descendo pro salão principal?

- Vai ver... mais vai correndo por favor, não posso perder o espetáculo de ver vc sujar mais um pouquinho.. e olha que se sujar mais do q se suja na sua casa é fogo...

- Ai muleque se enxerga! - eu não aguentei, peguei toda a lama que encontrei e joguei bem na cara dele (tirei um pouco de mim e peguei do chão também).

Ok. A lama escorreu e ele tá furioso... pensa, é melhor eu fugir, ok, eu vou fugir... tá!

Eu saí correndo, e eu sou muito sortuda, não cai denovo e eu ouvi um SPLAAASH atras de mim e vi que _ele_ que caiu, hahaha minha terrível vingança, fui vermelha de tanto rir pro castelo... ok, agora é melhor eu ficar aqui pela frente pq eu to toda molhada, não quero comer assim, e não da tempo de subir, e sim, eu quero encontrar com Malfoy denovo, hehehe! Ai lá vem ele, todo sujo e nojento, vixi ele tá me fuzilando com o olhar, é acho que dá tempo de subir e me trocar sim, hehehe...

xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx

Vai rápido, essas escadas não acabam mais? Já to atrasada pro jogo, e nem deu pra comer! Droga, culpa do Malfoy...

- E o apanhador da sonserina ainda não apareceu, será que grifinória vai ganhar por W.O? Sonserina não tem nenhum reserva! - Eu ouvi, era a voz de Lino Jordan.. ixi, isso já era culpa minha, que legal!

- Viu sua sardentinha idiota, culpa sua! - Malfoy tava correndo que nem o bi-bi (é o papaleguas, um bichinho de desenhho trouxa) pelas escadas! - Vamos logo, se corrermos conseguiremos chegar a tempo!

Não sei pq cargas d'agua ele segurou meu braço pra mim correr mais rápido com ele também, vai saber! É bom pra mim, mesmo sendo quase que arrastada, mas pelo menos assim não vou perder nenhuma parte do jogo!

Quando agente chego, juntos, foi um choque, ficou todo mundo com uma cara meio esquisita do tipo: "Malfoy e Weasley atrasados e juntos?" espero que ninguém pense bobagem, ainda mais pq esse muleque é mó tarado né, credo! Tá, deixa ir logo pra arquibancada antes que o time adversário me bata, gente esquisita! Odeio eles!

- Não vai me desejar boa sorte Gina?

- Se toca Malfoy...

O Harry tava me olhando com uma cara...credo! É melhor eu ir logo pra arquibancada mesmo!

- Gina...?

- Quê? - eu falei sem nem olhar pra ver, mas quando vi que era o Simas...ele sempre me vê nas horas erradas!

- Ham...pq vc tava com o Malfoy?

- Pq...bom, por nd de mais, a gente só tava vindo pro mesmo lugar e...olha o jogo começou!

Reparei que o Harry tava me olhando de esguela, deve tá morrendo de vontade de se intrometer na minha vida denovo pra saber a mesma coisa que o Simas.. e olha o Simas tá sentado do meu lado, que bonitinho! Mas então, o Harry é um anta, vai procurar o pomo logo!

- Então Gina, será que vc joga esse ano?

- Ah eu espero que sim, mas não quero que o Harry se machuque também né... ah Simas, vc me entende!

- Entendo... - Ai eu não vou resistir, ok:

- Ham...onde está sua namorada?

Ai ele olho pra mim com uma cara que eu me arrependi de ter perguntando...mas tudo bem, agora já era!

- É...eu também queria saber!

Ai q situação né... GOL

- UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL GOOOOOL

- GOoOolll. E grifinória faz 10 a 0, gol de Angelina Jonhson, uhul! - O Lino tava narrando comportado hoje! Logo contra a sonserina? que milagre! E que pena também, pq é mto engraçado ver ele zuando o time adversário!

- Gii, vc ta aí? Vem senta aqui! - Era a Chris, ah fala sério a irmã dela acabou de fazer um gol e aqui com o Simas tá meio constrangedor, fui!

Bom a gente nem comemoro muito os 70 pontos contra os 40 da sonserina.. hehe o Malfoy parecia uma barata tonta pra lá e pra cá... bom, o Harry também, mas foi ele que localizou o pomo primeiro pelo menos, o Malfoy é realmente um...folgado, foi atrás (ah lógico, ele também não é bobo!) mas o Harry pegou, e a festa que tá rolando agora na sala comunal da grifinória tá muito maior!

- Hilário, ótimo jogo maninha!

- Para de puxar saco Chris...

Haha...a Angelina num toma jeito! 5 dos 7 gols tinham sido dela... ela realmente tá ficando melhor que antes né!

- Ficou com vontade de jogar? - agora era o Harry...

- Ah quem num fica?

- Hehe.. é...

Ham...silêncio idiota T.T

- Afinal Gina, vc tava torcendo pela grifinória ou não?

- Lógico que sim, que idéia é essa?

- Ah legal, ótimo, mas oq vc tava fazendo com Draco Malfoy antes do jogo?

- Ai meu deus!

- Que é?

- Calma Harry, a gente só tava indo pro mesmo lugar na mesma hora!

- Ah que lindo...e de mãos dadas.. - Harry tava irritadão tbm...sorte que ele também conseguia discutir calmo...mas eu!

- O Q? A gente não tava de mãos dadas, tá maluco? - credooo, nunca!

- Ah magina, eu vi ele segurando sua mão tá

- Ah meu deus, ele não tava segurando minha mão, ele seguro meu braço, pra mim corre mais rápido também!

- E pq!

- Ai Harry, caramba!

Ele não falo nd, que saco pq ele não fala nd? Ah melhor que ele fique quieto mesmo, vai começa a discuti denovo...

- Tá. Ok. Eu vo te explica tudinho! - Pena que EU não consigo ficar quieta... - Eu estava andando essa manhã nos jardins e encontrei o Malfoy, a gente discutiu eu joguei lama nele ele caiu e ficou mais cheio de lama ainda e eu tava suja e molhada também, subi denovo pra me arrumar denovo e ele também, quando eu tava descendo correndo pra ir pro jogo encontrei ele e ele disse q se a gente corresse ainda chegava a tempo, pego meu braço pra me apressar e fomos pro campo, foi só!

- Pq ele queria te apressar?

- Ué, e eu que sei!

- Mas vc deixou!

- Lógico né, ele me deixa mais rápida e eu não queria perder nenhuma parte do jogo!

- Ai meu...o Malfoy fala um monte de merda pra vc e vc num tá nem aí quando ele te toca né? Ele diz que nunca tocaria num Weasley nojento e vc num tá nem aí né? Assim ele se acha o máximo meu...se dá valor, Gina!

Sinceramente eu fiquei pasma! Tudo bem que ele até tava certo mas...credo, ele não para de beber! Tudo bem que é cerveja amanteigada mas mesmo assim, eu ainda lembro do episódio Winky do ano passado (Mione me contou, aliás, ela e os seus elfos.. tsk tsk)

- Para de beber...

- Não se mete na minha vida

- Nossa... vc também não devia se meter na minha sabe! - Ai que idiota, ele tá começando a me irritar de verdade!

- Legal.

- Vc tá insuportável!

Ok. Não vou mais aguentar uma palavra dele! Idiota...que saco! Só pq Malfoy encostou em mim? Ai e eu me dou valor sim... ai! Sem nem oq falar nem pensar.. ai sei lá!

- Que foi Gina? - Era o Rony... mais um que gosta de se meter na minha vida..

- SEI LÁ!

Parece tá bem mais divertido com a Chris e as meninas ali perto da lareira, vou lá, devia ter ficado com elas o tempo todo, não vou subir, era isso que o Harry devia querer que eu fizesse, fosse lá chorar por ele como eu sempre fazia, mas quer saber? Eu não me importo mais!

xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx

_Nhaaa oq axaram? Dá pro gasto né?_

_Euu particularmente e modéstia parte gostei quero saber oq vcs acharam heim!_

_Deixem reviews plis plis! Qto mais review, mais rápido eu posto, eeee /o/_

_Tá chega disso! T.T BeijinhoOoOoOoss_


End file.
